UTA The Place of Masikawa
by Nijikawa Satori
Summary: Nanami Haruka was sent 300 years to the past in Masikawa, a place said to be already gone. And there she meets people who looked the people she knew back at the Agency. Meanwhile at the same time, Otoya meets Nanami Haruhi only to be followed by a few others who were sent to the past as well.
1. Chapter 1

**I just read this one manga and it was good. Then I thought what if that person came from the heroine's time, then I thought of Haruka 300 years to the past. *Light bulb* Oh~yeah~**

"Where am I?" asked Haruka. She was on the ground looking at the houses and the people around in kimonos. She stood up and went to ask one of the people there "Umm… Excuse me but where am I?"

The bald man, who she asked, looked at her then to her clothes which were her school clothes. Then he finally replied "Where else? You're in the East Side of Masikawa. (Made up) And what is with you and those weird clothes?" He looked disgusted as he turned away.

"Weird clothes?" Then Haruka noticed the same disgusted or sometime confused look from the people around her. She looked at herself and as far as she knew, they were not weird, for her. Judging by the reaction of the people around her, for them it was weird. They all wore kimonos but her so it was attracting attention. Then the place echoed in her mind. _Masikawa…_ She had heard that place from somewhere.

Ah! She remembered that when she was in class with Ringo-sensei, he was talking about an old ancient place probably 300 years ago that was famous for their music.

"_The word 'masika' from Masikawa is from the word 'musika' meaning, music…" Then Ringo went on babbling about the history of Masikawa._

Haruka was certain that the place of Masikawa has been long gone now. Why would she be there now? Unless… Haruka was back 300 years into the past.

"Move you peasant, Ryou-sama is passing through!" A short blonde haired teen pushed Haruka out of the way as the people behind or 'Ryou-sama' walked through the streets of the East Side.

Haruka fell on the ground again and watched as 'Ryou-sama' made his way through. Haruka's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed that this 'Ryou-sama' looked like Hyuuga-sensei, only that he was wearing a kimono. "Hyuuga-sensei?!" Haruka accidentally spit out. She immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

The short blonde and 'Ryou-sama' stopped. They turned to Haruka whose eyes widened in surprise again. The short blonde approached her.

"Syo-kun?!" Haruka accidentally spit out again.

"One, my name is not Syo. It's Kurusu Shouki. I request that you not call me that again for we are not close. Two, why are calling Ryou-sama, sensei? I do not recall that he had a fourth student or rather, a female student. Lastly… How dare you show your face to Ryou-sama with that attire!" Syo or 'Shouki' shouted at her and about to raise his hand against her but Ryou-sama held it.

"R-Ryou-sama!"

"It is not nice to raise a hand against women Shouki." Ryou smiled at him and Shouki immediately put his hand down. Ryou then held out a hand to Haruka who was on the ground.

"Do you need any assistance?" He smiled.

"Um… Yes. Thank you." Haruka took his hand and stood up. She could hear Shouki click his tongue.

"By the way, I see that you have a familiarity to the Hyuuga residence. Would you like to come with me and have a talk?" Ryou offered.

"What?! B-but Ryou-sama!" Then Shouki retorted. Ryou held out his hand to silence the short blonde.

"Oh… But I would not like to be a hindrance among you…" Haruka fidgeted.

"Oh no! It would not be a hindrance at all. Shall we go?" Ryou then walked ahead with Shouki at his side and Haruka had nowhere else to go so she followed them.

.

"Hey did you see that?" a voice said

"Yeah, she managed to get into the Hyuuga residence without much of an effort. She could be useful right? Kiraki?" a second childish voice turning to the third

"Yeah." The third voice who is called Kiraki quietly said

"Now, Nagisa, maybe we should be patient and wait until she really gets close to them before we get into action. What's more is that there is a possibility that she might get into the Tsukimiya residence or better, the Four Knights; Mikaze of the South, Camus of the North, Kotobuki of the East and Kurosaki of the West. This plan might actually be better than finding the lost prince. Wait, that girl might find the lost prince!" The first voice excitedly said to the second who is now called Nagisa.

Nagisa pouted "Ehh? You know, Ei-chan, it's too boring to wait."

"But if we wait, then there will be something better. I should know, I am Eiichouri." Eichouri said.

"But we shouldn't hope too much…" Kiraki quietly said that only he can hear.

.

Haruka was right infront of the Hyuuga residence and saw that it was really big old Japanese house.

"Amazing right?" Shouki said being proud. They walked in the front gates.

"Welcome back! Ryou-sama!" a loud shout from men said while they bowed.

"I'm home." Ryou replied.

As they were walking through the line of people, Haruka could hear murmurs. She was certain that it was about her. They finally got to the front door and went inside. What Haruka saw was again surprising. It was all Japanese inside with many swords and many ancient stuff that Haruka could think of. Ryou motioned Haruka to come in a certain room and Haruka followed. Before Shouki could in the room too, Ryou closed the door in front of him.

Shouki pouted and went to his room without a word, took his violin and played.

.

"Well?" Ryou said taking his cup tea and drank from it.

"Um… Well what?" Haruka fidgeted as she hesitantly took a cup tea.

"Don't worry, they're not poison. I want to know your relations to the Hyuuga residence." Ryou demanded.

" Uu… Umm… Huh?" Haruka looked around when she heard a sound. "What's that? A violin? How relaxing…" Without noticing she changed the subject.

"That's Shouki, playing the violin. He's very good at it." Ryou said with a proud face. Haruka's face lit up.

"Yeah! As expected of Syo-kun!" She smiled brightly as she hummed to 'Pachelbel's Canon in D' Ryou turned to look at her in curiosity and interest.

"Hmm… It's amazing that you know such a foreign tune. But what interests me is that you keep on calling Shouki, Syo-kun. Have you met him before to call him with that nickname?" Ryou said as he took another sip of his tea. Haruka stopped humming and took another sip as well.

"Um… No, it's just that I know somebody that looks like him…" _or rather, he could him… _Haruka thought. "Do you by any chance know what time it is?" She said to Ryou. Ryou then stood up and opened a door beside them leading to outside. He looked at the sky for a while before turning to Haruka. "It is around noon. Oh. I have to attend to my students, would you like to come with me?" Ryou said as he closed the door and went towards another door.

"Umm… I am fine." Haruka replied as she stood up. Ryou frowned and raised a brow at her. "You know, if you don't have anything to do here, you are forced to leave. You should come with me and watch us. It would be nice if my students had an audience besides themselves; and also, Shouki will be there as one of the students." Haruka had no choice again so she followed Ryou as they left the room and proceeded to another. It was a big room, somehow like a dojo. When they entered they were greeted by three men in kimonos on their knees and their foreheads on the floor. "Good afternoon Ryou-sama/Ryou-sensei."

Haruka widened her eyes in surprise as she saw two more familiar figures in front of her. One had blue-hair while the other had orange-hair. "Jing-" Before she could say names again she covered her mouth. The three raised their heads and saw Haruka. Shouki had a frown as soon as he saw her. The orange-haired man smirked while the other had a confused face.

"Oh my, who do we have here Ryou-sensei?" The orange-haired man stood and cupped Haruka's cheek that turned red. Haruka stuttered "U-um… U-m… A-ano…"

The orange-haired man smiled and leaned in closer to her "How cute…" Their faces were only inches apart. Before the orange-haired man leaned in closer, the blue-haired pulled him back.

"You're bothering her." He said. Then Ryou cleared his throat and the three men went up in a line in front of him. "Well, I will introduce you to these men."

He turned to the orange-haired man "This is Jinguji Renri. He's the youngest son of the Jinguji Family."

"Nice to meet you, Ojou-chan." He bowed with a very deep tone. Then Ryou turned to the blue-haired man beside him "And this is Ichinose Toriyama. He is the twin brother of one of the famous performers all around Masikawa, HAYAME" Then the blue-haired man bowed.

Ryou turned to Shouki "And you've already met Kurusu Shouki. He doesn't belong to any special family but he is currently staying here with me." Then Shouki just turned to the side and clicked his tongue. Then Ryou walked over to Haruka and said "And this is… Err… Come to think of it, I never asked for your name."

Then Haruka immediately bowed and stuttered "My na-name is Nanami Haruka… Nice to meet you!" When she raised her head, she could see the surprised look on the faces of the three men. "What is it?" she turned to Ryou who was equally surprised.

"Nanami Haruka, you said right?" Toriyama said.

"Yes. What about it?" Haruka tilted her head. And she saw Renri held Toriyama's shoulder and whispered something to him and did the same thing to Shouki. The only words she could make out of what he said was _… different… hi…_ They turned to look at Ryou and he nodded.

"A-ah… Well, Nanami-kun nice to meet you." Ryou said to Haruka. Ryou motioned Haruka to take a seat. "They will perform and we want you to know how my students do. Ok?" Ryou asked. And Haruka nodded. Ryou signaled them to start and they did.

.

_Somewhere outside of Masikawa and about the same time…_

_A girl with long reddish-orange hair tied in a ponytail with bright yellow eyes stands looking over the country of Masikawa at a high hill. She holds a bucket of water as she wore sackcloth with a rope tightened around her waist._

"_Haruhi! Come help me here!" an old voice called for her as she took one last glance at the country of Masikawa and went back to her grandmother. "I wonder how they are doing right now…" she muttered._

.

**R&R** **please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now this is Chapter 2 of Place of Masikawa! Thank you Esperan z-san for your review!**

**HARUKA'S POV**

As I watched them dance and sing, I was thinking of Ichinose-san, Jinguji-san and Syo-kun. I can't help it, they look so much alike. How is it that two people looks so much alike but they're from different time periods? Anyways, I watched Jinguji Renri-san, Ichinose Toriyama-san and Sy- Kurusu Shouki-kun perform. They did it perfectly. Just like it was in the music sheet I was holding, but they didn't have the heart; the feelings that were supposed to be put in this song. I frowned and before I knew it, they were staring at me while Hyuuga Ryou-sensei just looked at them with pitiful eyes.

**NARRATOR'S POV**

"Well? How… was… it…?" Shouki said in between breaths. Haruka could only just stutter "A-ah… U-u-umm…" Then they heard a loud sigh coming from Renri. "I knew it, you didn't like it…"

Haruka waved her hands in denial "Well it's not that I didn't like it! You did it so well and perfect but…" Haruka looked down "…but…"

Toriyama looked down with a tired face. "You don't have to say that, as many times as we do this. We keep missing something." Then Ryou walked over and let them sit down on the floor. He looked over to Haruka and gave a look that said 'They must find it themselves.'

Haruka got the message and could only nod. After a few moments of silence, a loud growl was heard. They all turned to Haruka who was blushing fiercely as she held her stomach.

"Oh my, it seems that our little ojou-chan here is hungry. How cute…" Renri smirked at Haruka. Then there was another growl, this time, coming from Renri. They all turned to him as he coughed trying to hide the embarrassment.

"Now look who's talking…" Shouki said trying to hold back a laugh. Then his stomach growled. Haruka chuckled and it made Shouki turn red.

"Haha! Maybe we should all eat something before everyone's stomach growls." Toriyama smiled as he stood up and looked at Ryou who in return nodded. Ryou went outside first then Toriyama, then Renri, and then Shouki. Haruka was just there staring out into space until Shouki snapped her out of it.

"Hey!" He shouted which made Haruka jump and look at Shouki. "You coming?" Haruka nodded and ran towards the door following the others. Shouki closed the door behind them.

.

"Umm… Ryou-san…" Haruka said to Ryou as she followed behind him. "Hey peasant, call him Ryou-sama!" Shouki shouted at her but she only shrugged it off. She turned her attention back to Ryou who only replied her with a "Hn?"

"Where are we going?" They were currently walking the East Side of Masikawa again. They were causing a lot of murmurs and noise.

"Isn't that guy cool?" Toriyama just sweatdropped.

"He's so sexy!" They said about Renri who winked at them causing them to squeal.

"So cute!" one of the females said about Shouki who in return shouted at them "Who are you calling cute?"

"It's Ryou-sama…"

"That girl is wearing weird clothes." One of the people said that caught the attention of Ryou and the others. Renri and Toriyama then took a quick scan of her and for them it certainly looked weird but then they turned red after seeing so much exposed skin on her arms, and her legs. Ryou just looked at both of his students with interest while Shouki didn't care.

"Um… I'm sorry." Haruka timidly said. Toriyama then patted her head and said "It's okay, Ryou-sensei will find you a new set of clothes right Ryou-sensei?" He turned to Ryou who nodded. Haruka felt a warm feeling inside of her as she looked at Toriyama and smiled warmly at him "Arigato, Ichinose-san!" Toriyama widened his eyes but soon returned to normal as his face was in a frown.

"Ichinose-san?" Haruka asked. Toriyama then looked at her again and instead of a frown, he smiled and blushed "I-its okay… Just call me Toriyama." Why was he feeling that way? It's been a long time that he had felt his heart jumping up and down ever since…. Never mind.

"Ok! Toriyama-kun!" Haruka smiled at her and Toriyama smiled back. They had their little smiling moment until Renri appeared in between them and smirked at Haruka

"What's this? Is Icchi making a move on ojou-chan here?" Renri eyed Toriyama suspiciously.

"I didn't make a move on somebody!" Toriyama denied. Haruka chuckled and then she saw a little cat on the road she went away from the group to pick it up.

"A-Oy!" shouted Shouki. Renri then pulled Shouki, Toriyama and Ryou closer and whispered amongst each other.

"It's surprising right?" He said.

"Yeah. I never thought that this peasant would be so much like _her_. At first I didn't think it was her, since her hair was short. Now if you look closely, she does look like _her._" Shouki replied.

"I never expected for their names to be so close. The only difference is the character at the end of their names." Toriyama sighed.

"Well, you guys made her leave. Us teachers did our best. Ah she's coming now." Ryou said pulling out of the group.

"What were you doing?" Haruka said tiliting her head as she petted the little black cat that meowed each time. "So cute! I'll call you Kuppuru… No! Kuppuru #2!" She happily said as the cat meowed again. "You like it?" She then smiled.

"Hey peasant we're going ahead! Hurry up!" Shouki shouted. The four of them were already a few feet far and in front of a shop that says "RAMEN"

"Ah okay! I'm sorry, Kuppuru2, I can't bring you in." She said putting the cat down. "No, he can come in." a voice said from behind.

"Really?! Thanky you! Come back now Kuppuru2!" Haruka said without taking a glance at the person behind. The cat didn't move. The cat just stood there looking at the person behind Haruka. Haruka, noticing this, turned around and she saw…

"Ce-Cecil-san?!" She almost fell down in surprise until 'Cecil' pulled her up straight. She thanked him as the cat finally jumped onto her arms.

"Your welcome." He smiled then he looked at Haruka in surprise but just shook his head as he said "Who's Cecil?" Haruka tilted her head in confusion as the cat meowed

"Eh? A-ah Sorry you look like somebody I know! That man was Cecil not you… Sorry." She waved her free hand and put it down after. Then Haruka looked at the man who is 'not-Cecil-' and noticed that he was a green kimono and his hair was tied back.

"It's okay. My name is Aijima Ceigo. (Pronounced as Sei-gou) Hm? You are wearing weird clothes." He said looking at her clothes and blushed immediately as he saw too much exposed skin. The cat hissed at him and Ceigo finally snapped out.

"Ah…. Err…" Ceigo said scratching his cheek in the process.

"Oy, peasant! Hurry up! Don't make Ryou-sama wait!" Shouki shouted as he went out of the shop. "Huh? Ceigo?" He said noticing Ceigo.

"Huh? Shouki?" Ceigo then looked at Shouki. Shouki was about to say something but he saw Haruka in front of him that he stomped over to her and took her arm and dragged her to the shop.

"Let's go you peasant!"

"Ah wait! Um… See you later Ceigo-san!" Haruka said waving her free arm to Ceigo who waved back. When Shouki and Haruka finally got inside, Ceigo muttered

"Well, see you soon." Then he went inside the shop and taking an apron and tied it around him.

.

"That was so good!" Haruka said while the cat meowed. The cat stared at the four men for a while now as he kept on meowing.

"Glad you liked it, this is the best place to eat ramen!" Ryou said.

"Well of course, our cook's amazing that's why." A voice came from behind as he picked up the bowls to clean it up.

"Huh? Ah! Aijima!" Ryou said that caught the attention of four others.

"Ceigo-san/Ceigo/Ceishii/Aijima-san!"

Ceigo smiled "Yes, it's me Aijima Ceigo!" He said finishing up the bowls.

"What are you doing here?" asked Renri

"I work here." He smiled again until he turned his head to Haruka and said as he took her hand and knelt down

"Eh?" Haruka said while turning red as the cat hissed at him. The other four men behind Ceigo, either just sighed, or surprised.

"What is your name?" Ceigo said now looking up at Haruka.

"Nanami…" Haruka said. Then Ceigo's expression darkened but soon lightened up. "Haruka…" Haruka continued. For some reason, Ceigo sighed in relief and stood up.

"I apologize, because from where I once came from, I knelt down when asking for their name." He smiled at Haruka.

"Oh no worries! It's okay, I'm used to things that are like that." Haruka smiled while the black cat proudly meowed.

"Used to?" Shouki raised an eyebrow.

"Ah well…" Then the cat meowed again.

Haruka remembered that one time, where Cecil knelt down and kissed her palm sometimes, hugging her, pulling her for a kiss. Jinguji-san would sometimes do that.

"No its nothing!" She said. The five men just raised an eyebrow and said "huh…"

.

"Well take a look at that." Eichouri said watching from a far table inside the RAMEN shop. "She even made friends with an ex-prince."

"Yeah." Kiraki said taking a bite of his ramen.

"Got it, she's the target. Mmm… These are really good!" Nagisa said taking the whole bowl.

.

**BACK IN HARUKA'S TIME**

"Where's Nanami?" Otoya asked the group as they took a break from their practice.

"The Little Lady said she had something to look up." Ren replied Otoya as he took a sip from his bottle.

"Yeah, she said something about Masikawa or something." Syo said.

"She's been there for a long time now… I'll go look for her!" Otoya dashed out of the practice room and started looking for Haruka. The others looked at each other and followed him as they started their search for Haruka.

"Now that you mention Aijima's gone too…" Masato muttered.

.

Otoya kept on looking for her and now also looking for Cecil but was not successful. He kept on running until he tripped on a big book. He stood up and then picked it up "The Place of Masikawa." He read until a flash of light appeared and Otoya disappeared and nobody knew what happened.

.

**MASIKAWA TIME**

_About the same time when Haruka and the others were eating ramen, somewhere outside of Masikawa._

"_Lalalala~~" Haruhi hummed as she hung up clothes on the liner until a flash of light appeared. Haruhi covered her eyes and when finally the light was gone there she saw a red-haired boy on the ground._

"_Do you need a hand?" She said holding out a hand. The redhead, looked at her in surprise._

"_Nanami?" He said but he noticed her long hair so he had doubts._

"_Hm? Ottokai?" _

"_Ottokai?"_

**Oh my... What an interesting development... R&R please!**


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry to keep your hopes up for a new chapter in this story.**

**Just saying that I haven't been able to update weekly in each of my stories and I probably won't be able to because of school that just started. I'm not sure how long my next update will be but I hope that you do not give up on this story. I will still try my best to keep updating weekly (to train myself on how to use time wisely) ****_IF I CAN._**

**MUST READ! If you have read this Author's Note and you also followed one of my other stories, they will have the same message as this.**

**I'm really sorry and I LOVE YOU ALL TO THE EXTREME! Satori-chan is out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So much for my message of updating the next week… Oh well! Arigato for Guest-san and World-san for the review!**

**Please review!**

"Well, it was nice meeting Aijima right?" Ryou stretched his hands as they walked inside the Hyuuga residence.

"Ryou-sama, is she gonna stay here for the whole time?" Shouki pointed to Haruka who held Kuppuru2 as the cat kept licking her.

"Haha! Stop that! It tickles!" She laughed. The cat meowed.

"Well, I will be going now." Ceigo waved to go back until Ryou said "Oh, I need you here."

Ceigo tilted his head "Hm? Why?"

"Well, actually I need all of you here." He turned to Renri, Toriyama and then Shouki. He then directed his attention to Haruka who was still playing with Kuppuru.

"Um… Nanami-kun."

"Yes?" Haruka put the cat down and turned to Ryou.

"I'm sorry but we are going on a trip for important matters and so, I have to ask. Do you have a place to stay?" Ryou asked.

"Um…" Haruka looked down "No. But what is it about? That trip."

Ryou sighed. "It's a reunion."

"With who?" Toriyama spoke up.

"Tsukimiya residence." Everyone fell silent. Haruka looked at them with comfusion. "As well as the Four Knights."

"Will _she_ be there?" Shouki said with pleading eyes but soon replaced by serious ones after he saw Ryou shook his head. Shouki took a glance at Haruka and then looked away after.

"You can stay at my house; I will have my servants take care of you. Just so you know we will be leaving tomorrow morning in case you find the whole atmosphere really quiet." Ryou said. He took a glance at her clothes and raised a brow. He whistled and suddenly a female servant appeared beside him. With a slight movement of the head towards Haruka, she nodded and smiled at her.

"Ah… Wait, where are you taking me?" Haruka struggled against the maid's hold. Kuppuru2 hissed but was kicked to the side by Shouki who whistled as if nothing happened.

"Just follow me Nanami-sama."

After a few seconds of waiting outside, the five men saw Haruka go outside with the maid wearing a yukata. The yukata was orange with different colored flowers on it. Her hair was tied with flowers in a low short bun with some strands of her hair on her sides. They were stunned by her appearance.

"Umm… How do I look?" Haruka said shyly.

"Well, you look beautiful Nanami-kun." Ryou smiled. Haruka blushed.

"Ah… Umm… Wow…" Shouki stood there with widened eyes.

"Um, a… You look stunning ojou-chan." Renri said. Toriyama said nothing as he covered his blush with the back of his palm.

"You look like one of the muses…" Ceigo said. The cat meowed as it jumped onto Haruka's arms.

"Shall we go in?"

.

It was around 3:00 in the morning when Haruka heard noises. She looked at the side of her door and saw light. She also saw the silhouettes of Ryou, Renri, Shouki, Toriyama and Ceigo, probably preparing to leave. Then she heard a rustle behind her. She opened her side door leading out to the porch. Then there was another rustle.

"Psst…"

Haruka looked around looking for the voice. There was another rustle on the nearby bush. Inside, she could see three shadows. One of them was certain that she noticed them and so he came out.

"Hi" Eichouri said.

'Eichi-san!" Haruka said as she saw him. She covered her mouth.

"Eichi? No matter, we have decided that you be our target." Eichouri pointed at her as he smiled proudly. Behind him then appeared Nagisa and Kiraki.

"Sumeragi-san! Nagi-kun!"

They raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. Nagisa then approached her and looked at her with a glint in his eyes. "Do you want to come with them?" He pointed back inside the house and at the silhouettes who were shouting about trivial things.

"Ah… Umm…" Haruka wanted to go but she thought that she might be a nuisance to them. Kiraki, understanding her reply, said "You won't be a nuisance."

"Well… Still I think I shouldn't." She said.

"Whatever, you're coming with us. We're going to the West and to the Tsukimiya residence. Let's go, they're leaving." Eichouri took her wrist and started dragging her to the front while being cautious.

"Hey wait!" Haruka said but was shushed by Nagisa.

"Meow!" Kuppuru2 said. Haruka remembered about Kuppuru2 and went to a full stop.

"What the heck woman?" Eichouri said trying to pull her back.

"But my cat…" Haruka said reaching to Kuppuru2 who was running to her.

"He can't come." Nagisa kicked the cat away.

"Kuppuru #2!"

"Let's go…" Eichouri dragged her until they finally left. Kuppuru2 was just there trying to stand up. He was kicked twice. Oh how he wished he was human. Then a big green flash of light filled the atmosphere.

"Huh?" He touched his faced and then to his hands "I'm back!" He said. Although he then wished he was a cat because Haruka let him kiss her (or lick). Then he changed back into a cat. Hmm… He wished he was human. Then he was human again. He wished he was a cat again. He's a cat again. He thought that it would be better to be a cat since if there were two people with the same face, would create misunderstandings. He jumped on the fence and followed Haruka.

.

Somewhere outside of Masikawa.

"So who is this Haruka?" Haruhi sat on the table inside her house. Otoya was right in front of her tied to a chair.

"What are you talking about Nanami? It's you!" Otoya said as he struggled. Haruhi clicked her tongue.

"Tch. Next question, what is a prince doing outside his country?" She then pulled out a whip. **(The whip Louise de la Valliere has. I don't what it's called. Solid whip? Try looking in Google Images "Louise whip zero no tsukaima" it should be there.)**

"Prince? What are you talking about Nanami? And what are you going to do with that?" Otoya cried as he struggled more in his seat.

"Shh! It's too early for you to shout." Haruhi put her finger over her mouth. She jerked a thumb to a door leading to her grandmother's room.

"And it's too early for you to interrogate me." Otoya hissed. Haruhi sighed. She put two of her fingers at the bridge of her nose.

"Well, you should know why I couldn't do that yesterday…"

"Huh?"

.

_Yesterday…_

"_Ottokai?" Otoya stood up. Haruhi opened her mouth but soon closed it when she saw figures behind Otoya. _

"_Shit." Haruhi said. Otoya widened his eyes in surprise. "Hey, Nanami did you just say sh- Woah!" Haruhi took his wrist and ran back to her house which was an old house._

"_Hey what was that for-" _

"_Shh…" Haruhi and Otoya hid behind a counter just near the door. They waited for a while until they heard a loud knock._

"_Open up! I know he's in there!" a man said. There were at least two more voices right behind him laughing._

"_Oh my!" Haruhi's grandmother, Nanami Chiwa (Made up name) said. Chiwa looked behind the counter and she saw her granddaughter wave her hand and beside her, a red-head. Understanding what she meant Chiwa headed for the door._

"_Open up!" the man outside said again. Chiwa opened the door. _

"_Yes?" She said. _

"_Where is he?" the man said._

"_He? I have no idea what you are talking about young man and I hope that you would leave me and my family alone." Chiwa said._

"_Shut up old lady we don't have time to deal with you." Man#2 said. _

"_And I don't have time to deal with you sir. Now if you will excuse me." Chiwa closed the door leaving the angry men behind the door. Otoya and Haruhi were watching as Chiwa sat down in front of the door but out of its reach. Otoya was confused. Then the door was sent flying by the three men. _

"_Oh my!" Chiwa faked surprise on the ground. _

"_Serves you right old lady." Man#3 said. They saw the old lady smile at them._

"_May-be!" She pulled a string and suddenly loud barks were heard. From behind, a number of Shiba Inus came running. "Get em boys." Chiwa said as she stood up and smiled at the three. The dogs chased the men away while a few of the puppies following behind their parents. Chiwa walked over to Otoya and Haruhi and helped them up. _

"_Now, would you like to sleep for a while? It must've been a long journey for you to travel here. Please use Haruhi's room." Chiwa bowed._

"_What? But Obaa-chan-" Haruhi said but was silenced by Chiwa as she raised her hand. Chiwa turned to Otoya and led him to her room. _

"_Uh? What? Huh?" Otoya said._

"_Stay with him." Chiwa whispered to Haruhi. Haruhi sighed and followed Otoya to the room. Otoya was forced to the bed but soon after, he slept since he was tired from running, looking for Haruka and Cecil and everything that happened. Chiwa left the two alone._

_Haruhi sat on the floor at the side and sighed as she looked up the ceiling._

"_Long time no see Ottokai." She forced out a sad smile._

"_Nanami… Haruka…" Otoya mumbled in his sleep. Haruhi frowned._

_._

"You slept the whole day!" Haruhi shouted but immediately covered her mouth. She turned to look at her grandmother's room and fortunately for her, she could her grandmother snore.

"Oh…"

"Now, start from the start." Haruhi said. Otoya looked at her long hair but later surrendered.

"Ok. Well, since that you keep on saying Nanami Haruka is not you… Err, Nanami, or Nanami Haruka, was late for the entrance exam at Saotome Academy…"

.

**BACK TO HARUKA. TIMESKIP TO MORNING.**

"Well, the east side isn't so different from the west side!" Haruka looked around. She immediately fell to her knees after a long 4-hour walk.

"Maa, let's take a rest here." Eichouri said. They went to a dark alley where there were not much people.

"Umm, why are we here? I'm scared." Haruka said.

"Don't worry, we're here." Nagisa said that calmed Haruka down a little bit. It was a bit weird for Haruka to see a look-a-like to Nagi-kun so nice. Well, at least nicer than Nagi.

Eichouri was about to say something about "targets" but was interrupted by a lot of Shiba Inus barking while a cat meowed running away from them. The cat hid in the dark alley where they were and Haruka immediately recognized the cat. Then the barking noises faded.

"Kuppuru2!" The cat jumped into her arms. Nagisa clicked his tongue. Then they heard three men, say something

"Man, I was sure that the prince was there." One of them said

"Yeah. That was a fortune gone to waste." Another said.

"Well I haven't lost yet! We're going to catch that Ittoki Aijima Ottokai!" Then they left. Haruka, Eichouri, Kiraki, and Nagisa sat there eyes widened.

"They saw the prince!" Nagisa said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Eichouri said with equal excitement.

"Maybe we should ask them where they found the little fugitive." Kiraki said.

"Ittoki… Aijima… Ottokai?" Haruka said. The cat meowed but it was dark. The cat's gaze turned serious.

"Ittoki-kun's name has Cecil-san's name in it!" Haruka stood up. Eichouri and the others looked at her. "You know him?" Haruka then waved her hand in disapproval. "Ah! No! Just somebody else!" Then the cat jumped from her arms and ran.

"Ah wait! Kuppuru2!" She ran after Kuppuru2 leaving the three behind.

"She left." Kiraki said.

"I know that! We better get her back!" Eichouri said.

.

"Wait! Kuppuru2!" Haruka ran after the cat until she bumped into somebody wearing a green yukata. She fell to the ground. The person then held out a hand and Haruka took it and thanked the person without looking at him.

"Nanami-san?" Haruka turned to look at the man and realized it was Ceigo.

"Ceigo-san!"

**I didn't mean to be so cruel Kuppuru2! I'm really sorry!**

**Ok! I must've confused some people at a certain part. Well, to be safe, (I'm not sure if this will work) **

**SPOILER ALERT (For those who only watched the anime)! Otoya and Cecil are step-brothers. Most of you probably already knew it but for those who didn't, I'm really sorry! I saw it on the wikia. **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Ceigo frowned. After walking for 4 hours and just taking a rest for a bit, he finally got up and took a walk. It was bright and sunny with a pleasant warm breeze. He did not expect to see Haruka bump into him. "What are you doing here?"

Haruka could only stutter. "W-well, I followed you?" Ceigo raised an eyebrow and then sighed. He gave a small smile to Haruka that made her relax

"Hmm… Nothing I can do about that. It must've been tiring. Come on; let me take to a place where you can stay for a bit." Ceigo thought for a moment and continued "You can't really stay at our place but I know somebody who can take care of you."

Without a moment for Haruka to ask questions, Ceigo took her by the wrist and dragged her with the cat tailing behind her. Near the alley where Kiraki, Nagisa and Eichouri was, they were in the shadows watching as the green man took the girl away.

"Well, this was unexpected." Nagisa said playfully. Eichouri hit him on the head and said "We have to get her back."

"But our chances for success will be higher if we let her go… FOR NOW." Kiraki said in his usual monotone voice.

"Maybe so."

* * *

Ceigo knocked on the door infront of the house for the 3rd time. "Is she not home?" –knocks again this time louder- "Shibuya-san."

'Tomo-chan?' Haruka thought.

"I heard you, you giant piece of grass! I'm coming!" a voice shouted. There were loud thumps coming to the door until finally a redhead appeared. She wore a long reddish-pink kimono while her hair tied to her side. Her gaze fell down to Haruka and narrowed her eyes.

"This is Nanami Haruka. She will be staying with you for the time being." Ceigo said and pushed Haruka forward a little bit. She bowed.

"What? You can't just decide that for me on your own!" she retorted. The man sighed and said nothing back.

Haruka looked at the man who looked at the girl who was like her Tomo-chan. It was as if they were conversing with each other. After another moment silence with only the cat purring against Haruka's chest, the Tomo-chan look-a-like sighed and said.

"Ok." She smiled at Haruka and motioned her to come in. Haruka noticed that she gave her a sad smile but she couldn't tell why. Haruka bowed to Ceigo as he left and the girl closed the door "I'm Shibuya Chika. Nice to meet you!" She grinned widely.

Haruka smiled back at her "Nanami Haruka. Please take care of me To- ah… Shibuya-san." She then bowed. Chika laughed at her.

'You don't have to be so formal Chika-chan is fine. Chi-chan is also fine."

"Then, Chii-chan?"

"Ok! Come on. I'll show you to your room." Chika motioned her to come over as she showed her to her room. It was simple and small. There's a bed, a bookshelf and an upright piano. Haruka, being Haruka, went towards the piano. Chika watched her as she leaned on the doorway.

Haruka immediately saw a drawn picture on the piano and unconsciously picked it up. In the picture, there were two people. One of them, whom Haruka recognized, was Chika while the other looked like her but with longer hair.

"That's me and Haruhi."

She turned around only to see the source of the voice. Looking at her then to the picture again, Chika continued.

"I don't know why she looks like you or you look like her. Haruhi is a nice person. She was the best person in the world but because of _those _idiots, she couldn't play or stay in Masikawa anymore."

"Play? Those idiots? Huh?"

Chika slightly chuckled and smiled sadly, "Haha… I don't know why I'm telling you this. But if it weren't for them, she wouldn't have…" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Huh? Why am I crying? Damn, it hurts."

Haruka's heart broke in a just a second. She couldn't bear to see her, especially when she looks like her best friend, cry.

"It's just lonely… I don't have anyone. Not my parents, nobody…" Chika's legs gave in and she was on the ground. "I couldn't forgive them, despite my connections. I couldn't… but Haruhi wouldn't have liked it."

Haruka put the picture down and walked towards her. She crouched down so that they were talking face to face. Her eyes were also about to tear. Reaching out a hand to her cheek, she said softly.

"You're not alone, Chii-chan. Even though Haruhi-san is far outside of Masikawa, she will always be right here." She put her finger on Chika's heart. "And I'm sure you will always be in hers also. You don't know, she might be coming here right now, maybe she's near, even I don't know. You shouldn't really blame those people who did something to Haruhi-san but rather, forgiving them. I know that Haruhi-san will be happy. Play some music; she surely will be able to hear you no matter how far."

Chika's eyes widened. Those were the exact words of what Haruhi said when she was about to leave. This person, who is she? Chika thought.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"You can't go, Haruhi!" shouted Chika as she pulled on Haruhi's sleeve. They were at the West in front of a big gate leading outside the boundaries of Masikawa. Just behind them were two men who were watching the scene and in front was another man who was waiting for Haruhi.

"We can't just let her go." One of the men behind them said.

"Mitsui-sama's orders. You can't blame Mitsui-sama, it's not his fault but it has been tradition inside Masikawa that anybody who can't produce music must go. When I get back to the east, I'll make sure I'll give those three a lesson." He replied. The other nodded.

"I agree, when I get back to my residence, I will also give those two a lesson and I will find that other runaway and give him a lesson too."

Chika finally stopped tugging on Haruhi's kimono and looked down in defeat. "I'll be alone again."

Haruhi raised her face and said. "Chika, you are not alone. Even though I'm far away from Masikawa, I'll always be right here." She pointed at her heart and then to her own. "And you will also be in mine. Someday, you don't know that I might be coming back here right now and maybe I'm really near, even I don't know. As for them, you shouldn't really blame them for what they did. Actually I think it's mostly my fault. Nevermind, you should forgive them instead. I will surely be happy and whenever you play music, I can and will hear you no matter how far." Chika gave her another big hug as tears ran down her face while Haruhi rubbed her back. She pulled Chika away and said her goodbyes.

They waved another goodbye to each other and Haruhi to the other men behind. The man infront escorted her out the gate. As soon as they were out of sight, the man with her said.

"Haruhi. It's okay, they can't see us now."

And immediately tears came out of her eyes like waterfalls, she crouched down to the grass and hugged her knees tightly. "'What should I do Ceigo-san? What if, I can't really play anymore?"

Ceigo smiled a sad smile, "You will play someday. A miracle will happen and I know it, the muses said so."

* * *

**FLASHBACK: END**

Chika and Haruka became friends in an instant. They had a fun time together until Haruka finally decides that she would tell Chika about being from the future. It's been two days and they were eating lunch until Haruka finally decided to speak up.

"Umm!"

"Hm?" Chika looked up from her food and wiping her mouth.

"I have to tell you something." Chika, noticing the seriousness in her voice, narrowed her eyes and opened her ears. "Please believe me."

Chika nodded.

"I'm from the future." Cue the silent moment. Chika was not expecting that, she thought that she would finally say that Haruka is Haruhi's twin like she was suspiciously thinking ever since she came here.

"What?"

"I'm from the future." Haruka repeated. "I was walking reading about this place until for some reason, I got sent here. Please don't laugh. I'm not joking. Please forgive me for not telling you. Please don't tell anybody. Please, believe me…." Haruka trembled as she held her spoon and closing her eyes shut, scared of what might happen.

"I believe you." Chika said softly. The girl in front of her slowly opened her eyes as it soon widened in shock. "You believe me?"

"It's been only two days and you have already gained my trust, you're amazing. You're honest, I tell you that and even if you try to lie, you won't do it properly." Chika said. She noticed that in two days time and really liked her, not because she looked like Haruhi but because she's Haruka. The said girl cried tears of joy saying "Thank you for believing in me."

"That aside, what's your time like? What do you do there?"

"Um… Well, I have friends…"

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

"Damn, where are they?" Syo panted as he took a rest until he found a book lying on the ground. 'The Place of Masikawa' it said. He picked it up and read a little bit of it.

"The West side, ruled by Kurosaki Marui is the most visited place in all of Masikawa…" After that, Syo was sucked into the book.

"Syo!"shouted Tokiya. A while ago, he was about to join him finding Haruka and Cecil. They did not know about Otoya's disappearance yet. Until, he saw Syo get sucked in the book. He ran towards the book and opened it.

"The Shining Castle is in the middle of all Masikawa and is where the king who rules Masikawa resides. As Masikawa ages, the king also ages and dies only to be replaced by an heir. The only **known** king left in the records was Saotome Mitsui…" And with that, Tokiya got sucked in.

* * *

**MASIKAWA: WEST**

"Ughh… Where am I?" Syo stood up and saw that everyone was looking at him. Mumbles full of 'weird clothes' and 'familiar'

**MASIKAWA: SHINING CASTLE**

"This place is…" Tokiya looked around and saw that it was like an ice castle. It was blue and feels as if everything was so fragile and made of glass. Beautiful chandeliers hung up on the top and comfy-looking sofas were on the side. In front of Tokiya was a grand staircase so big. He took his time awing at the whole picture until he heard footsteps from behind.

* * *

**End of chapter! How is it? Huhu T_T no reviews for the previous chapter? That hurts. Oh well, I do appreciate everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed this story, I truly appreciate it. Wait for the next chapter ne!**


	6. The History of Masikawa

**Thanks to lunardusk who reviewed my story that sees my mistake again. Stupid me making mistakes a lot. Did you know how many times that happened? *sighs* Well, thank you to all who realized my mistakes… I'm really sorry T_T**

**THIS IS HISTORY! THESE STUFF MIGHT HELP!**

_The Place of Masikawa_

"Ohayou-pu! Minna, take your seats now please!" Ringo said as she (he) walked inside the classroom carrying a lot of books. The students went to their respective seats.

"Ok! I will now start a new lesson, about one of the most historical places in music. It is the Place of Masikawa, a place that is already gone for about 300 years." She put the books down on her desk and asks one of her students to pass them out to the class.

"Once you have your books, turn to page 5." The rustling of pages was heard across the room. "Let's take about the name. How did the word 'Masikawa' come into place? The word 'masika' comes from the word 'musika' in ancient Tagalog language. 'Kawa' is connected; it means river. So all in all, 'Masikawa' means 'Music River'."

Ringo wrote the name on the board and went back to her desk to talk more.

"The Place of Masikawa has five areas, the north, east, south, west and the capital. Each of which, has their own ruler but the one in the capital is the ruler of all Masikawa. Masikawa is big, I must say. Just combine all of the President's industries, (agencies, academies) and you will get the size of Masikawa. You will know the boundaries because of the walls that surround the whole thing. The walls have gates in each area. Except for the capital since it is in the middle; The Shining Castle is in the middle of all Masikawa and is where the king who rules Masikawa resides. As Masikawa ages, the king also ages and dies only to be replaced by an heir. The only known king left in the records was Saotome Mitsui. Turn your page, you'll see a nice good drawing of the whole thing. It is a replica of the last seen drawing in all time although I do not know who drew it. Look at the other page, page 7…"

Haruka listened attentively as she saw the initials "Nanami" really small on the bottom of the drawing. It was the exact signature as her grandmother. Being the oblivious one, she shrugged it off and continued to listen.

"You might think this is cruel but it was tradition ever since Masikawa had its 3rd ruler to banish anyone who did not know how to read or play music." –murmurs- "Thus, almost half the population were banished. Those banished were sent outside the walls and as far away from the walls that they couldn't hear their music anymore. Of course, some found their own way to listen to the music and went unnoticed. As for those inside the walls, during the 4rth ruler, they've regained their previous number of people and taught their sons and daughters how to read and make and play music in fear of the 4rth ruler banishing them."

* * *

Ringo stopped and looked at the next few pages and sighed but brightened up after.

"Ok! Let's skip a few pages, we're gonna talk about the other stuff later. Let's focus on the last generation which has their 20th ruler. Turn to page 189…"

There loud bangs that were heard from their books and some, just a tap.

"The 20th ruler and the only known ruler of all time is Saotome Mitsui. The president and this guy have the same last names? Oh well, the 20th ruler is called Mitsui. And then the rulers of the N.E.W.S. (north, east, west, south) were Camus of the North, Rei of the East, Marui of the west, and Airu of the south. These four are called the 'Four Knights'"

Haruka couldn't help but think about the similarities of the name. Heck, one of them had the same name as Camus-senpai and the 'Four Knights' is also like 'Quartet Night'.

"These are the records in its 20th reign in each of the areas. Let's first go to the North area. The North side, ruled by Camus, is where nobles reside and is the least visited place in Masikawa. The people play classical songs with ¾s of it with feel and what's left, not. Soon, all of it was changed that it became as the same feel as the ones in the East. Those residing in the North area are all very loyal to the ruler. In the North side, you would see everything that you would think would be in a classical movie with royal people. At least, that's what the book says." Ringo then murmured "stupid author…"

She then continued "As for the South side, ruled by Mikaze Airu, is where the coldest of places are. Despite all that, the South side contains the latest (in their case) technologies out of all. They have the best instruments but not the best players. Only a few people living in that area, play with feeling but for some 'just' play but that all changed after what they call 'Happy Pulse' happened as it will be explained in the next chapter. As for their ruler, Mikaze Airu, he is what they call the 'Human Robot'. He is not a robot, but rather, what we call now is a perfectionist but not in the extreme way. Like the people who reside in his area, he lacks feeling in his songs until the 'Happy Pulse' happened."

"Then the East side, is where it is most sunny. It's really hot despite being beside a cold area. The East side is ruled by Kotobuki Rei. This is place has people residing in it with diversity. There are cold people, there are sunny people (like the ruler) , there are many types of people inside. But all of which, plays music with their own feeling. They are also the one who asks the ruler to bring the people outside of Masikawa back. They only have one noble."

"The West side, ruled by Kurosaki Mairu, is the most visited place in all of Masikawa. Despite their ruler disliking the crowds, it is still the most popular. This is where the minor performances take place, the major ones in the capital. This place has the most people. Like the East side, it has a lot of diversity, cold people, sunny and others. In fact, it has the most diversity. People from all around either gather in the capital or in the West. Despite all that, the west also has the most crime rate. Only three men are known. Otori Eichouri, Sumeragi Kiraki, and Mikado Nagisa." -Murmurs—

"Last but not least, the Shining Castle. Also known as the 'Ice-like Castle'. Resided by Saotome Mitsui who has two sons as heirs, one is Aijima Ceigo and other is Ittoki Aijima Ottokai." All eyes turned to Otoya who was openly sleeping. Most of the things on the students' and the teacher's minds were the likeness of the names of the famous people in Shining Entertainment. Ringo sighed.

"In truth, the two men have different fathers but Ceigo's father died so, he was sent to his closest relative, his mother but also has died. So, Mitsui took him in and lived with his younger half-brother. Being the older sibling, Ceigo was supposed to be the heir but since Ottokai is the direct son of Mitsui, he is instead chosen. After knowing the news, he ran away not wanting to be the heir while Ceigo went to work like a normal citizen. Later, both were included in the Happy Pulse. Will be explained later. Turn your pages to page 205…" But before she could continue, the bell rang.

* * *

"Ok! Put the books back here as you go out."

Haruka took a peek at the new chapter called "Happy Pulse" she swore she saw her name. "Nanami Haru-"

"Nanami! Let's go!" shouted Otoya just after he woke up from his nap. As the students went out, all were talking about the idols with the people with similar names.

They all left while Ringo was scanning the next chapter of the book. "Nanami Haruhi… Tsukimiya Rinko?" She narrowed her eyes as she read through the chapter until she got into a blank page. She flipped the page and saw there was nothing… She couldn't help but think the similarities between her, her friends and some of her students. Stalker? "Hm? I have to talk with the author." She closed the book and saw that there was no author. No author, blank pages.

"Huh? What is wrong with this book?"

**Tell me if it's still lacking something… **


End file.
